


Младшая сестра

by Strannics



Category: Bleach
Genre: Family, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strannics/pseuds/Strannics
Summary: Куросаки Юзу хлопочет по хозяйству, ворчит на отца, опекает брата и сестру... Притворяется, что не замечает передвижений Кона.





	Младшая сестра

 

      Куросаки Юзу всё слышит и всё знает.  
  
      Она неспособна увидеть часто появляющихся в доме духов — замечает лишь размытые силуэты — но всегда в курсе, кто они, сколько их, как их зовут, если, конечно, есть имена… Просто брат с сестрой слишком громко об этом кричат, пытаясь незваных гостей выгнать. Отец тоже иногда украдкой косится в сторону неизвестного призрака, но обычно довольно быстро отворачивается и делает вид, что совсем не в курсе, что за сыном увязалась очередная неупокоенная душа.  
  
  
      Куросаки Юзу всё слышит. Как Ичиго разговаривает с кем-то в абсолютно пустой комнате. Как Карин шёпотом просит небеса защитить брата. Как отец по телефону что-то загадочно — а то и непривычно серьёзно — спрашивает или повествует кому-то.  
      Она помешивает половником суп и мысленно перебирает чужие имена: Рукия, Ренджи, Урахара… Пытается угадать значение незнакомых слов: Готей-13, арранкары, квинси… А после, тряхнув головой, громко зовёт всех к столу.  
      — Эй, Ичи-ни, опять притащил какого-то старпёра? — хмыкает Карин, первой появляясь на кухне и на ходу поправляя хвост. Всегда говорила, что длинные волосы неудобны и только мешать ей будут, но почему-то не остригает.  
      — Да привязался, будь он неладен, — бурчит в ответ брат, отмахиваясь на ходу от кого-то, Юзу невидимого. Для неё это всего лишь нечёткое облачко, отдалённо похожее на человека.  
      — Где он? Где? — Отец вертит головой, словно бы стараясь заметить очередного незваного гостя-призрака. — Сын, если уж тащить в дом духов, то пусть это хоть раз будет хорошенькая девушка!  
      Юзу расставляет по столу тарелки и улыбается, прося семью не ругаться и спокойно поужинать. Она слышит, как Ичиго шёпотом обещает неупокоенной душе куда-то её отправить, но позже, лучше ночью — всё равно ведь куда-то собирается. Она видит, что отец, сколько бы ни крутил головой, всё равно смотрит в одну и ту же точку — именно там виднеется размытый человеческий силуэт. Кажется, Карин замечает, что сестра слишком притихла, наблюдая за родственниками, и Юзу поспешно утыкается взглядом в тарелку, начиная есть и параллельно придумывая какую-нибудь нейтральную тему для разговора.  
  
      Куросаки Юзу всё знает. Например, что игрушка с незамысловатым именем Кон — живая. И она очень смешно шуршит тканью по полу. Юзу заходит в комнату брата, забирая постельное бельё для стирки — львёнок сидит на подоконнике. Юзу возвращается, чтобы вновь заправить кровать — плюшевый зверь уже на тумбочке. Она выходит и, прикрыв дверь, подносит ухо к едва заметной шёлочке — Кон шумно выдыхает или чертыхается: «Чуть не попался!». Юзу лишь улыбается и отправляется дальше заниматься делами. Больше ведь некому.  
      Отца к плитке лучше не подпускать, а то он пару раз уже разгромил кухню и что-то поджёг. А брат однажды попытался совладать со стиральной машинкой и устроил потоп, да к тому же, додумался закинуть в стирку белое бельё вперемешку с цветным. Сестра, конечно, иногда помогает с уборкой, но Юзу не любит отрывать её от учёбы или тренировок — а в последнее время и ещё каких-то несомненно важных занятий, ибо Карин всё чаще куда-то уходит и возвращается только поздно вечером, уставшая, но весьма довольная собой. Однажды родные все вместе обсуждают уже знакомого из слышимых ранее разговоров Урахару и очередное событие, связанное с каким-то Обществом Душ…  
  
  
      Куросаки Юзу с замиранием сердца слушает по телевизору новости о взрывах газа или других странных происшествиях в городе и вспоминает слово «Пустые», которое давно гуляет по углам и комнатам дома, срываясь с языков членов семьи. И слово «шинигами», которое тоже произносится нередко. Она идёт в библиотеку, перерывает немало сайтов в интернете: «богов смерти» для себя вроде как определяет, но вот таинственные «души-минус» так и остаются загадкой. Юзу обязательно поищет ещё информации, постарается вникнуть во всё получше — но это потом, ведь сейчас ей есть чем заняться. Быть может, она однажды даже спросит напрямую у родных, что же происходит вокруг и почему затрагивает их семью… Но это будет ещё позже, если вообще будет.  
  
  
      Куросаки Юзу всё слышит и всё знает, но не подаёт виду и не задаёт вопросов, чтобы не заставлять родных лишний раз нервничать — у них немало забот и без неё.  
      Она неизменно улыбается и хлопочет по хозяйству. Наигранно ворчит на дурачащегося отца. Ненавязчиво опекает слишком серьёзных брата и сестру. Притворяется, что не замечает передвижений Кона. Знает: им это нужно больше, чем ей, потому и старается.  
  
      Ведь родным просто необходим мирный уголок, где всем тем людям из разговоров и тревожным событиям из передач новостей просто нет места.

 


End file.
